


Drunk on Halloween

by 80sarcaderat, neverbethosekidsagain (80sarcaderat)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Wallows Song, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sarcaderat/pseuds/80sarcaderat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sarcaderat/pseuds/neverbethosekidsagain
Summary: can you ease the pain with drinkin' all night?guess you'll never know the answer if you never tryorthree rarepairs walk into a halloween party and one half walks out shit-faced and the other is sober as shit.hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Tyler Blevins/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. "i know the truth is wasted on you" or where the fuck did george get a 40

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chea_bug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chea_bug/gifts), [pidgeonrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/gifts).



> DON'T FUCK WITH US NINJAGOGY FANS. 
> 
> THERE'S LIKE.
> 
> THRITEEN OF US.

"You told me you wouldn't drink tonight."

Tyler stared down at the Brit on the curb, sloshing back a 40 that he was positive they didn't come in with.

"Did I?" George slurred, knocking back another swig. Tyler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. At all.

"Yeah, you did. Where the hell did you get a 40 anyway?" Tyler questioned, still staring at his "date", only to get an overexaggerated shrug ang giggle in response. He sighed, then dropped down on the curb next to George in a somewhat heavy defeat, holding his head in his hands.

"Sssomethin' wrong, Blevvy?" George asked, spit sliding from his mouth. He wiped it (poorly) and flicked it out into the road, making himself giggle like a schoolgirl and take another swig. Tyler raised his head to retort to "Blevvy", until he saw that the bottle was already passed halfway empty.

"How- how long have you been drinking that?" Tyler stammered, concern in his voice that went unnoticed by the shit-faced Brit.

George paused for a moment, seeming to both contemplate and process what Tyler just asked. He looked down, slowly, at the bottle, and seemed to squint behind his glasses. He sloshed it a little, then shrugged.

"Dunno. Since I 'ot it? Don't 'member where tho." George knocked it back again, hiccupping mid-swig and coughing up a bunch like an idiot. Tyler gave him a few hearty pats on the back, George still sputtering. 

Tyler sighed, then shivered. His costume, his own Fortnite skin, wasn't exactly made for cold fall nights. Frankly, neither was George's costume, being nothing more than a skimpy leather jumper with a cowboy hat and boots, one of which was currently missing. He wanted to ask, but given George's current state the answer would've been incoherent, so instead Tyler sighed and curled in on himself, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm up while George seemed to chuck something from the corner of his eye and-

_CRASH!_

He whipped his head up. George's hands were empty and glass shards lay scattered on the road, the Brit laughing up a storm. Tyler could only stare in disbelief at the man, slack-jawed in confused awe. The glimmer of a streetlight reflected off his glasses, and for a second Tyler swore he could see his eyes, those warm, beautiful brown eyes. 

There was a pause as George seemed to settle back down from his stupor, then turned slowly to face Tyler, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Whaaaaat?" He asked, smiling into oblivion.

And suddenly Tyler closed the gap between them. For a moment, time froze. All that Tyler could taste was the sweetness of the malt on George's lips, their softness, their warmth. He pulled back, George just staring, staring at him, staring from behind his glasses, as if looking for an answer to what the fuck just happened. He felt his pulse quicken, his heart squeezed, hands fidgeting.

"Look, I-"

He had to explain, explain what that was, what just happened before George got up and stormed off, but the words were all jumbled and messy and-

The sudden sound of retching and a hot, wet splash against Tyler's legs cut him off. George was doubled over, mouth dripping with a rather sickening amber color that was currently all over the asphalt; and by extent, Tyler. A low groan and more retching followed, and more of the color spread along the road. Apprehensively, Tyler gently stroked George's back, looking away as he heaved and retched out whatever he had left in his stomach, which wasn't much. Eventually, there was a sad, wet cough, and a single spit sound before George fully sat back up, breathing heavy, shaky breaths.

"G-george? You go-" Tyler barely had time to react as the Brit slumped over, almost face first into the vomit. He caught him just in time, propping him up against his shoulder. Gently, he wrapped his arm around George and stroked his hair, reveling in this moment, one he knew he could never have again.

"I love you, George."

Nearby, a streetlight went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agony is picturing george in the wild calamity outfit but like. no ass.


	2. "about the fun you had with someone else" or quackity is a fucking woohoo girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl and quackity have a lil heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARLITY NATION RISE UP I'M HERE FOR YOU

He found Quackity dancing with someone else, getting dragged up on a table and wooing at the top of his lungs. Karl felt himself die inside watching his "date" lose all decorum and go off the fucking rails, the stares from the crowd drifting from Quackity to him, Karl feeling his face growing warm and flushed. In one swift motion he grabbed Quackity by the robes and yanked him off the table, dragging him through the crowd to an upstairs bedroom, shoving him inside and slamming the door.

"The fffuck Karl?!" Quackity slurred, taking a step closer to the older man, when suddenly Karl pinned him up against the door, glaring.

"You were making an ass of yourself, so now you're in here, in-" he struggled to come up with something that would sound feasible to a drunk "-in time out." Karl said, cringing as he spoke. Time out? Really? What the hell was he thinking? But it seemed to work, as Quackity crossed his arms and pouted, silence filling the tension between them. Quackity looked up at Karl, who simply stared him down, trying to hold his composure. Quackity tilted his head a little bit, then giggled quietly. 

"What's so fun-" Karl was cut off by the sudden warmth of a hand on his cheek. "You're ssso... pretty~" Quackity cupped the older man's face, dragging his fingers along to his cheek to his neck and wrapping his hand around the back of it. Karl shuddered slightly at the touch, his breath quickening with his heartbeat.

"Qua-" he was cut off by the sudden motion of Quackity pulling him down and their lips colliding together, the tang of shitty spiked punch still fresh on Quackity's tongue. For a moment, Karl froze, until Quackity let out the smallest whimper, desperate for affection. And Karl simply let go, kissing back and pressing up against the younger man in a fashion that would make a mother cry. Another whimper, a gasp, and they were just staring at each other, Quackity's eyes crystalline, glassing over with tears. 

_Oh shit. Oh shit you fucked up, Karl. You fucked up big time. Shit, shit, shit. Say something! Anything!_

His mind raced, caught in a flurry of panic. Did he misread the signs? The signals?

"Quack? You- you okay?" Karl asked, gently guiding him over to the bed and sitting him down. He gently pet Quackity's head as the younger sobbed, patient and loving.

"Y-you're just sso- *hic* so prettyyyyy-" The sobs turned to wails as Quackity flung himself into Karl, weeping into his lover's shitty Hufflepuff robes as Karl gently stroked his back and whispered softly to calm him down. Suddenly Quackity shot up, eyes red in the dim light of the room.

"K-karl?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"Can we- can we make out again?" 

Karl paused.

"Sure."

And in a flash Quackity's lips were back on his and Karl's hands were on his lower back, pulling him as close as he could, then closer still. Karl slid Quackity's matching robes off his shoulders as he began to kiss and nip at Quackity's neck, earning him whimpers and gasps from the younger man. Quackity clenched Karl's shoulder blades as he gently kiss along his collar, yelping as Karl left a love bite where he'd been kissing.

Karl felt Quackity push him down, and his back hit the mattress, a quiet *squeak* emanating from the springs. Quackity held him down with his hands on his chest, and for a moment, in the glow of the streetlight, Quackity looked almost ethereal. Karl's heart was in his throat, and he did his best to swallow, but to no avail. Quackity leaned in, relocking their lips in a passionate daze. For the next seven minutes, both of them were in heaven, albeit a non-traditional one.

Eventually, Quackity pulled away, sliding off of the top of Karl and cuddling up next to him on his side, before promptly falling asleep. Karl stared at the ceiling, still somewhat shell-shocked, arm wrapped firmly around Quackity's sleeping form. Slowly, his eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it he'd curled up over Quackity and fallen into a warm, blissful sleep.

Outside, the streetlight casting the ethereal glow went out, covering the lovers in a comforting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever just cry over how pretty someone is? that's quackity rn.

**Author's Note:**

> agony is picturing george in the wild calamity outfit but like. no ass.


End file.
